


The Funny Thing About Cherry Pie

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: UnREAL (TV)
Genre: AKA how we all thought the end of s4 was going down, Chet/Quinn Relationship Mention, F/F, Murder, Pie, Season 4 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: “Here… I baked it. I mean, I wouldn’t eat it, but I made it,” Rachel held a pie up, like an offering.





	The Funny Thing About Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the end of season 4! I thought this is what was happening when Rachel gave Chet the pie.... plus there's nothing in canon that says I'm wrong sooooooo...

“Here… I baked it. I mean, I wouldn’t eat it, but I made it,” Rachel held a pie up, like an offering. It was cherry, and top crust was unevenly browned because Rachel hadn’t realized that the back of her oven was hotter than the front. But she’d made the pie after two quick google searchers, one done on a VPN, of course. 

 

“Thank you,” Chet said, taking it from her with a smile.

 

“And I’m sorry,” she added. She was, Chet wasn’t all bad, or at least, she’d known worse men and there was that other thing...

 

“I love her,” That. Chet loved Quinn, which Rachel understood better than anyone. Quinn was a force of nature, someone who’s very presence evoked either fear or love and sometimes both. 

 

“Me too,” she said, with a sad smile and a nod. 

 

He let her in, saying something about a midnight snack, despite the fact it was far from midnight, as he pointed her in the direction of the bedroom. Rachel stood by the bedroom door, watching in the shadows as he served himself a slice of pie, before letting herself in. 

 

Quinn smiled as Rachel approached the foot of the bed, “I like your hair.” 

 

It felt so natural to take off her shoes and crawl into bed beside Quinn. She didn’t hesitate to lay down in Quinn’s arms and rest her head on Quinn’s chest. 

 

Rachel thought back to that afternoon on the loungers, so looking across at Quinn and telling her for the first time that she loved her. It seemed like a lifetime ago, and now they were where they belonged, together at last. 

 

Quinn began to stroke Rachel’s hair, and Rachel settling into her warmth, closing her eyes as she inhaled Quinn’s scent. 

 

“Did you do it?” Quinn asked, the question vibrating under Rachel’s ear. 

 

“Yeah,” Rachel softly replied. 

 

The door to the bedroom was closed, locked, but it didn’t completely muffle the sound from the kitchen. Quinn reaches across, holding Rachel tightly as they listened to the muted sound of choking, to the calls for Quinn and Rachel. The poison Rachel had baked into the pie worked quickly.

 

“That’s my girl,” Quinn said, “it’s almost done. We’re almost done.” 

 

Then it happened. There was a heavy thump, and silence. They lay still, the silence settling over them like a thick blanket. It felt like relief. And after everything that had happened during that season of Everlasting, what was one more tragedy? 

 

“I don’t think we’re coming back from this,” said Rachel, “No one's going to know it was is but…”

 

“From now on, we’ll do better, we’ll be better,” Quinn said. 

 

“I love you,” Rachel said, lifting her head to look at Quinn, she didn’t know when she started crying but a tear rolled down her cheek, “and I’m sorry for everything I’ve done to try to hurt you.” 

 

Quinn reached up to cup Rachel’s cheek, wiping away the tear with her thumb, “We’ve both done things to each other that we regret.” 

 

She pulled Rachel in for a kiss, slow and gentle. Rachel parted her lips, deepening it as she let herself get lost in Quinn’s touch, in Quinn’s taste, until the world has dissolved into their kiss. 

 

They broke apart, and Rachel laid her head back down on Quinn’s chest. There was a dead body in the kitchen, but they could deal with that later. For now, it was just the two of them, and that was all they knew they’d ever need. 

 

Quinn began to play with Rachel’s hair again, “I’m never going to abandon you again.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to "Goodbye Earl" by the Dixie Chicks now.


End file.
